Boy Trouble
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Olive's ex-boyfriend Graham wants to win back her heart. But, when Olive has feelings for Graham again, will it ruin her relationship with Fletcher? Who will Olive choose? Find out in this hilarious love triangle. FletcherXOlive, GrahamXOlive. I do not own A.N.T. Farm.
1. Chapter 1 All About Feelings

**Love Triangle**

**Author: sean. **

**Olive's ex-boyfriend Graham wants to win back her heart. But, when Olive has feelings for Graham again, will it ruin her relationship with Fletcher? Who will Olive choose? Find out in this hilarious love triangle. FletcherXOlive, GrahamXOlive. I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

**Characters: Fletcher Q. and Olive D.**

**Rated K+**

**Romance/Humor**

**Hi, this is sean. and I'm bringing you my first Folive story. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Chapter One**

**All About Feeling**

**Olive P.O.V.**

** I never forget the first time I met him. I fell head over heels for him. I remember the time I first met him at IHOW, he was this great chef and I became smitten by him. I am a human computer who fell for a handsome chef.**

**(Flashback, IHOW)**

**Graham: "Welcome to IHOW."**

**Olive "Hubba hubba!"**

** Graham was my first crush. I really liked him. I signed him up in the A.N.T. program, he was my boyfriend, we also shared a locker with him. When Chyna wanted to talk to me about Graham, she had a problem with me dating him. She admitted to me that she hates him. I was upset with my best friend when she told me she hate him. Later on that night, Chyna invited Graham and I over to her house for a dinner party, that night became a disaster. Then it happened when my idiot friend Fletcher used the incorrect grammar.**

**(Flashback, Chyna's House)**

**Fletcher: "Have some gumbo."**

**Chyna: "Made with nothing but the freshest gum. See."**

**(Chyna spits in Graham's gumbo"**

**Olive: "What are you doing?"**

**Fletcher: It's a special recipe, me and Chyna came up with it ourselves."**

**Olive: "Don't you mean Chyna and I?"**

**Fletcher: "No, me and Chyna. You weren't there."**

**Olive: "Stop saying me and Chyna. "Me" is an objective pronoun used as the object of a sentence. "I" is a nominative pronoun.**

**Fletcher: "You mean I am a nominative pronoun."**

**Olive: (Growling)**

**Chyna: "Relax Olive."**

**Fletcher: "Yeah, it's just one word."**

**Olive: "Just one word? Just one word?! WELL I HAVE ONE WORD FOR YOU: NUMBSKULL! Now additively numbskull is a compound word made with two different words but spelled without a hyphen. NOT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW!"**

**(End Flashback)**

** After I yelled at Fletcher, I was about to storm out of Chyna's house but Graham said this to me.**

**(Flashback, Chyna's House)**

**Graham: "Whoa, Olive what's with the attitude? 'Cause there's one thing I really don't like is people who can't control their anger. I just don't think this is going to work out."**

**Fletcher: "Seriously, you're the one who…"**

**Chyna: "Stay out of this Fletcher. You were breaking up, Graham?**

**Graham: "Yeah, I'm sorry Olive but a person who just flies off the handle like that is not someone who I could be with."**

**(End Flashback)**

**Olive's P.O.V.**

** He said I'm not someone who I could be with. I was upset with him. After the dinner party. Fletcher agreed to walk me home. "Sorry about what happened between you and Graham, and I'm also sorry for using incorrect grammar." Said Fletcher. "That's ok, Fletcher. I'm sorry for yelling at you about using proper grammar." I said. I know was feeling upset about Graham breaking up with me but Fletcher was making me happy, I felt comfortable talking to him about things. "Olive, there's something I have to tell you." Said Fletcher. I looked into Fletcher's blue-green eyes and I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Go ahead, Fletcher." I said. "Well, a couple of days ago at the A.N.T. Farm and you wanted to ask Graham out and you pretended to flirt with me, I had this feeling that I fell for you when you pretended to flirt with me. I was going to ask you out on a date the next day, you announced that Graham is your boyfriend. I felt a little jealous and I wanted to tell you how I feel about you but I don't want to ruin our friendship and you looked happy with him." I felt my cheeks starting to get hot when…wait a minute? I like Fletcher. It can't be, he's my friend I can't be falling with love with Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby. I tease him all the time, the reason I tease him all the time is because I love him. Maybe Fletcher and I are meant to be together but if I tell him if I love him, he won't love me back and I'll have to avoid him all the time. "Fletcher, I have something to tell you too." I said twirling my beautiful blonde hair. "What is it, Livy?" said Fletcher. I blushed a deep red when Fletcher called me "Livy". "While we were looking for you in the Australian outback, I told Chyna how I feel about you. The reason I tease you all the time is because I love you. I wanted to tell you but I don't know how you would feel about" I was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. Fletcher kissed me on my lips. I relaxed and I put my arms around his neck. Fletcher puts his arm around me as we continued this romantic embrace. I felt his tongue tracing my lower lip, trying to gain access into my mouth. We're now French kissing, and for our first kiss Fletcher was pretty good at it. After we finished kissing, I laced my fingers with his and put my forehead on his and smiled. "So Fletcher, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked. "Yes, it does Livy." Said Fletcher. I was excited, Fletcher's my boyfriend now and I'm going to be happy with him. Graham is out of the picture and Fletcher is in the picture now and he's all mine. Fletcher walked me to my door and stood on the porch with me. "This turns out to be one heck of a night." Said Fletcher smiling. "Yeah." I said looking at Fletcher. "Are we going to tell Chyna about us?" "Yes, she won't be upset, she'll be happy for us. But, I'm not sure about Angus because he has a crush on you." Said Fletcher. "Oh Angus will be alright. So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I asked. "Sure." Said Fletcher. "Goodnight, Olive." "Goodnight, Fletcher." I kissed Fletcher goodnight and I got into the house. I couldn't stop smiling, this is going to be one night that I am going to remember.**

**So, what do you think? If you like it I'll write another chapter to this story. If you have any requests PM me or feel free to leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2 The Announcement

**Love Triangle**

**Here's the second chapter to **_**Love Triangle**_**. Find out what happens when Chyna and Angus find out that Olive and Fletcher are dating. **

**Chapter Two**

**The Announcement**

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I'm in a good mood today. After last night, me and Olive, I mean Olive and I revealed our feelings to each other while I was walking her home from Chyna's. I could never forget our first kiss together, it was really nice and romantic and I really enjoyed kissing her. It's a beautiful day today in San Francisco, the weather is nice, sunny and warm. I get to see my wonderful girlfriend Olive today and we're going to tell Chyna and Angus about us. I just hope Angus doesn't run up to me and try to rip my head off my shoulders and use it as a bowling ball, he has a huge crush on Olive and Olive turns him down.

"Hey Fletchie." Said Olive.

She looks really beautiful. Her bangs on her hair look beautiful, she wore her yellow cardigan with black polka dots and an adorable black dress with cute designs on it and pink flats. She also wore make up and had on cherry flavored lip gloss. She was getting dolled up for me.

"Hey Livy." I said smiling at her.

I started to lace my fingers with hers and give her a kiss.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"I'm pretty good, what about you?" Olive asked blushing and twirling her little blonde hair.

"I am doing pretty good myself. I can't believe that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm really happy that we're together." I said.

"Me too." Said Olive. "So, are we going to tell Chyna and Angus?"

"Yes." I said as we proceed to walk down to the A.N.T. Farm. As we walked in, we see Chyna playing the guitar and Angus on the computer trying to hack into the CIA.

"Hi Chyna, hi Angus." Olive said.

"Hey Olive, hey Fletcher." Said Chyna. "So what's up with you two?"

"Well, Fletcher and I have some good news to tell you two." Olive was ecstatic to tell them and I am excited to tell them two.

"What is it?" Asked Chyna. "You two are smiling and you two are holding hands and…Oh my god. You're dating Fletcher."

"What!?" Angus turned and yelled at me. "You're dating my woman? You're a dead man Quimby, you are dead meat. Stay away from my baby boo boo!"

Angus started to run towards me and I got into a karate stance. Olive was surprised to see me defend myself from Angus. She really liked that in me.

"Angus, you do not want to mess with me pal." I said getting ready to punch Angus in the face and give him a black eye, Angus started to back off.

"Alright, Quimby. You win." Angus said while he backed away from me. "If things doesn't work out with Fletcher, you can always come to me Angel Face." I made a facepalm right after Angus said this to Olive.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

So right when Fletcher went to his easel and started to paint a picture of a strawberry, Chyna and I sat down on the couch. Chyna was excited to hear about what happened last night.

"So Olive, give me some details about what happened between you and Fletcher. Did something special happen between you two?" asked Chyna.

"Well, right after Fletcher and I left your house I asked Fletcher asked if he could walk me home and I said yes. While he was walking me home, we started to talk for a bit started to apologize about what happened to Graham and me. And he also apologized about using incorrect grammar. So I apologized to Fletcher about yelling at him about using proper grammar." I said. "Then Fletcher started to reveal his feelings for me and I know I was upset about Graham but Fletcher made me happy and I started to have butterflies in my stomach. Fletcher told me that he wanted to ask me out on a date and he started to fall for me and I started to blush because of Fletcher."

"Awww, you like Fletcher." Chyna smiled.

"Yeah." I said giggling. "So Fletcher called me Livy and I really started to blush when he called me Livy. And I told him that the reason I tease him all the time is because I love him and then he kissed me."

"He kissed you!" yelled Chyna. "Oh my god, I am happy for you two."

"Aww, thanks Chyna." I said. The bell started to ring and it was time for class,

"I'll meet you in class Olive." Said Chyna.

"Okay." I said. After Chyna left for class, I started to get my books ready for class, I felt a tap on my shoulder and a voice.

"Hi, my beautiful stink blossom peach." Said the mysterious voice.

I paused for a moment and I turned around slowly and I saw the most handsome young man. "Graham." I said as I dropped my books on the floor.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two. Stay tuned for the next chapter of **_**Love Triangle**_**. Please leave a review, no negative reviews. Chapter three will be coming soon so keep an eye out. Plus, if you have any request for another A.N.T. Farm story for another paring or another Folive story and you can choose the rating you want the story to be rated, I'll write a K, T or an M-rated story if you want. So, I will you all later. As Graham from **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**would say, toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3 Olive's Rage

**Love Triangle**

**Chapter three of **_**Boy Trouble (a.k.a. Love Triangle)**_**. Graham begs Olive for another chance, but she tells him that she's dating Fletcher. Later, Graham runs into Fletcher. P.S. Only one curse word in this chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

**Olive's Rage**

**Olive's P.O.V.**

"Hi, my beautiful stink blossom peach." Said the mysterious voice.

I paused for a moment and I turned around slowly and I saw the most handsome young man. "Graham." I said as I dropped my books on the floor. I'm wondering why is Graham talking to me? I have nothing to say to him, he upset me. I just felt like punching him in the face.

"Look Olive, I know that you're upset that I broke up with you and everything. I really wanted to be with you, but then you yelled at Fletcher about grammar I started to freak out. What I'm trying to say is I want to give us another chance." Pleaded Graham. My eyes started to water, getting ready to say what I wanted to say to him.

"I don't want us to get back together, Graham." I said getting ready to yell at him. "I thought we were great together. You gave me little radish kisses on my cheek and we also shared a locker together. I thought you cared about me but I was wrong. Last night, you said to me that I'm not someone who you could be with. I really liked you and I saw myself loving you. Well then forget it! You thought you could waltz back into my life and win my heart again, you are wrong! Seeing you right now just makes me sick to my stomach and I don't ever want to see you ever again!" I was so angry at him.

"But Olive, I said I was sorry. You don't have to bite my head off." Said Graham. He sees anger in my eyes and I sense that he's scared of me. Well, he should be scared of me.

"Forget it, Graham. I thought you were a sensitive person but you're not and I hope that you're happy breaking up with me. Now get the hell out of my sight. I don't ever want to see you again for the rest of my life." I demanded. I felt Graham's hands on my arms as he turned me around. I stared into his mocha brown eyes as he proceeds to wipe my tears off my face.

"Wow, Olive. I never heard you cuss before." Said Graham.

"Yeah, well that's a first!" I yelled.

"I'm very sorry, Olive. I never meant to hurt you. You're sweet, smart and beautiful and I like that about you. When I first I saw you at IHOW and you were talking about hippottamus milk that's what got me attracted to you. I couldn't get you out of my head and every time I think of you it feels like you were near." Said Graham. My eyes really started to water. I felt like crying after what Graham said to me.

"I'm sorry Graham, I can't but I'm with Fletcher now. He makes me happy all the time and I'm happy with him and I care about him a lot and I love him." I said as I started wipe the tears on my face. "I just hope you understand. I care about you and I don't want to hurt Fletcher."

"I understand." Said Graham. "I don't want to get in the way between you and Fletcher. I'm happy for you two.

"Thanks, Graham." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Said Graham.

I shook my head yes and I proceeded to pick up my books and grabbed my bookbag. I felt a knot in my stomach right after what Graham said to me and I guess I was a little hard on him for what I said to him. I had that anger all bottled up inside me and I had to let it out.

"Well, goodbye Graham." I said.

"Goodbye, Olive." Said Graham as he left the A.N.T. Farm. I sat down on the couch to take a deep breath so I can calm down. I looked at my watch and I realized that I am late for class as I left the A.N.T. Farm and ran to my first class.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

It was time to go to class as I went to my locker to get by science book out for Mr. Marceau's science class. Boy, Mr. Marceau that guy is hilarious and the only question that ponders me, "Why couldn't he stop yelling? We can hear him okay." As I closed my locker I see Graham standing right by me.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. I couldn't stand Graham. I remember the time that me and Chyna, I mean Chyna and I went to IHOW and he yelled at me for adding salt on the food.

**(Flashback, IHOW)**

Graham: "Is that salt? Did you hear me invite salt to the party?

Fletcher: "No, but Elvis Parsley said it was cool."

Graham: "Oh, how dare you speak for Elvis Parsley! You don't know Elvis Parsley! Elvis Parsley is not your friend. Elvis Parsley is my friend!

Chyna: "Take it easy. It's just a little salt."

Graham: "A little salt? A little salt! Well, why don't we just add a little rat poison."

Hippo: "That stuff doesn't work."

**(End Flashback)**

Wow, what a jerk! If I want to get yelled at I'll eat dinner at home. Plus I can't eat what this guy gives me because I'm afraid he might bite my head off for not using salt. Yeah, like his food is a great work of art. Boy, that salmon needs salt on it.

"Good day to you, Fletcher." Graham said. He's being a little chipper. Too chipper. He thinks he's Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky, but he's not. And to top it all off I hate the guy because he was a jerk and he dated Olive. "So, I heard that you're dating Olive now. Is that correct." He was moving close to me like a detective interrogating his suspect.

"Yes, it's true." I said. "How do you know that Olive and I are dating?"

"Well, I ran into Olive and I talked to her and she told me that you and her are dating." Graham said. I'm scared stiff for what he's going to do next and I can't believe that Olive told Graham that we're dating. "That's nice, Quimby. Well let me tell you something. You stay away from my Olive, Olive is mine. Not yours, mine! I love her, not you! And if you continue seeing her, I'll take my meat cleaver, cut you up into tiny little pieces and feed you too the dogs!" He yelled.

"Don't forget to add salt." I said laughing. Graham jumped at me and I flinched.

"Well, that's all I have to say." Graham said calmly. "Time for me to go to class. Toodles."

Oh man, I can't believe he threatened me. No wonder I'm scared of this psycho he's like Chef Gordon Ramsay from _Hell's Kitchen_. I got to tell Olive about what he did. No, wait if I tell her and Graham finds out he would definitely feed me to the dogs or turn me into a rack of Quimby. I'm doomed.

**Will Fletcher tell Olive about what Graham did? Will Olive's feelings for Graham come back? Will Graham try to steal Olive from Fletcher? Tune in next time. Same A.N.T. time. Same A.N.T. story.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Kiss

**Love Triangle**

**I'm bringing you chapter four of **_**Boy Trouble (a.k.a. Love Triangle)**_**. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter Four**

**The Kiss**

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I can't believe at what just happened. That psycho Graham threatened me because I'm dating Olive now. If he wants me to stay away from Olive, it would be over my dead body because I love Olive and I would be damned if he tries to steal her away from me. I was sitting class thinking about what Graham said to me and also thinking if I should tell Olive what Graham did but I don't want to hide it from her I mean this relationship is based on trust and communication and that is the most important part of the relationship is the communication. I felt a tap on my shoulder thinking that it's the grim reaper's way of saying, "Fletcher Quimby it's time." I gasped and turned around and I see Olive.

"Hey, Fletch. Sorry that I startled you." Said Olive.

"That's okay, Olive." I said.

"What's wrong?" Olive asked. "Is there something wrong? You looked a little worried."

"No, Olive. Nothing's wrong." I said as I continued to do my schoolwork. Olive was worried about me thinking that I might break up with her.

"Is it about me and you?" she asked.

"No, I enjoy being with you. It's something else that I was thinking about." I said.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about Chyna?" Olive asked.

"No not Chyna." I laughed.

"Well, what is it then. You're scaring me." Olive said looking worried. "Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby, how am I going to trust you if you're not going to tell me."

Oh god. I got to tell her. If I don't, she'll think that I'm still in love with Chyna and not her and she'll hate me for the rest of my life and she'll never speak to me again. Well, if Graham is going to feed me to the dogs I'm gonna have to tell her.

"Ok, Olive. I'll tell you. Before I left for class I was at my locker and then Graham appeared. We started to talk and then all of a sudden he yelled at me." I said.

"Graham yelled at you." Said Olive. "Why did he yell at you?"

"He yelled at me because you told him that me and you were dating. He also threatened me." I said.

"He threatened you?" Olive asked. She started to freak out when she found out that Graham threatened me. "Fletcher, I'm sorry that I told him about us. He had no right to yell at you like that. He's being such a big jerk!"

"Olive don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. She looks so beautiful when she's angry, that's what I like about her and I find that adorable.

"I am going to talk to Graham and give him a piece of my mind." Said Olive. "Well, interesting factoid about…"

"Okay, Olive." I interrupted her. The bell rang and it was time to go home. Olive and I were about to leave class. I held hand and looked into her sea blue eyes. She smiled at me, her smile is adorable. Everything about Olive is adorable: her hair, her eyes, her lips, her clothes and her interesting factoids. Olivia Daphne Doyle is so darn adorable.

"I love you, Olivia Daphne Doyle." I said.

"I love you too, Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby." She said.

"I'll call you tonight, okay." I said.

"Okay." Olive said.

I kissed Olive on her cheek and left the room and I blew her a little kiss. Nothing can ever ruin our relationship.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

After Fletcher left, I decided to talk to Graham. I am so furious about what he did to Fletcher. He had no right to yell at him like that. I went into the A.N.T. Farm and I see Graham cooking a flank steak in the room. I only have to words for him, "flank him." As I placed my books on the table, Graham turns around and smiles.

"Ah, Olive you look really beautiful. What brings you here to see me?" Asked Graham.

"Oh shove it, Graham!" I yelled at him. "What is wrong with you? I can't believe that you yelled at Fletcher I mean what has he done to you. He is an innocent boy and I love him so much that I don't want some jerk like you yelling at him. You're just mad at him because he's dating me and not you. I thought you were different Graham, but you're not and I should've believed Chyna because she is right about you. You have some serious issues!" After I yelled at Graham, he pulled me in his arms and I felt his lips on mine. I can't believe that this is happening. Graham is kissing me. His lips felt like velvet and I let out a soft moan as he kissed me. I relaxed as he kissed me. But then it hit me like a bolt of lightning, Fletcher!

"I can't." I said as I pushed Graham away from me. I felt a little flushed as my cheeks felt like they were on fire after Graham kissed me. I picked up my books and ran out of the A.N.T. Farm. I couldn't believe at what just happened. Graham kissed me and I enjoyed it. I'm not supposed to enjoy the kiss from Graham, I love Fletcher. All I could think about is Fletcher. My heart was pounding fast and I was breathing hard. I ran home as fast as I could trying to get rid of the image that is playing over in my head again and again. I entered my house and ran upstairs to my room, I closed the door and I laid down on my bed. I couldn't believe what I'm going through. I'm in love with Fletcher and I'm in love with Graham. I have to tell someone. I picked up my phone and I called Chyna.

"Hello?" Chyna answered.

"Hi, Chyna." I said.

"Hey, Olive. What's up? Said Chyna

"Chyna, can you come over, please? I need to talk to you about something." I asked.

"Sure." Said Chyna. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, yes." I said.

"Okay, Olive. I'll be there in about five minutes okay?" Said Chyna.

"Okay, Chyna. Thanks." I said

After I got off of the phone with Chyna. I put my head on my pillow and I started to think about Fletcher and also Graham. Oh no, I'm in big trouble.

**Uh-oh. Graham kissed Olive and Olive is torn between Fletcher and Graham. Will Chyna help out Olive with this situation. Find out next time. If you have any requests for another pairing from A.N.T. Farm or another show. PM me and also leave a review. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Chapter After The Kiss

**Boy Trouble**

**Here's chapter five of **_**Boy Trouble**_**. Find out what happens when Olive tells Chyna about what happened between her and Graham. How would Chyna react to this? Well, let's find out.**

**Chapter Five**

**The Chapter After The Kiss**

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Why is this happening to me? I just can't believe that I'm in love with Fletcher and Graham. I just wanted to talk to someone about this situation. I called Chyna and I asked her to come over so I could talk to her. Maybe she can help me out with this situation that I'm in. My mind is filling with these thoughts about Fletcher and Graham, but it was interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Olive, Chyna's here to see you." Said my mom.

"Okay, mom." I said. I got off of my bed and walked to my door to let Chyna in.

"Hey, Olive." Said Chyna. "What's so important that you want to tell me?"

"Chyna." I said as I sat on my bed. "Something happened at school and I could never forget and I hope you don't freak out about it and I don't want Fletcher to find out about this because it will crush him and he'll never talk to me again." I started to breathe hard as Chyna sat down next to me and patted my back.

"Calm down, Olive. " Said Chyna. "Tell me what happened at school."

"Well during class, Fletcher told me that Graham threatened him and Graham told him that he doesn't want him to be with me and I started to freak out about it." I said.

"Graham yelled at Fletcher? I can't believe that Graham yelled at Fletcher, that psycho." She said.

"Yeah and you were right about Graham. I am so sorry that I didn't believe you Chyna. I was too blinded by his love when I first dated him and I felt stupid for not believing you." I said. "You are a great friend."

"That's okay, Olive." Chyna said. "So then what happened after Fletcher told you that Graham threatened him?"

"Well after class was over, I went into the A.N.T. Farm to confront Graham. He started to sweet talk me but I started to yell at him and before I could get another word out of him, he pulled me into his arms and…."

"Yes, and?" Asked Chyna. She was curious to find out what happened between Graham and I.

"Graham kissed me." I said. Chyna's jaw dropped as I told her what Graham did.

"He kissed you?!" Asked Chyna.

"Yes, he did. Right on my lips." I said. "He kissed me for a few minutes and I started to enjoy it and I mean, he was a better kisser than Fletcher. But then I thought about Fletcher and I pulled away from him and I ran home."

"Oh man, I can't believe that he kissed you." Chyna said.

"I just feel horrible about what happened. While I was sitting in my room I started to think about Fletcher and Graham. I'm torn between two cute guys who are in love with me." I said.

"Oh boy." Said Chyna. "Looks like you're torn between Fletcher and Graham. Graham's a pompous jerk and Fletcher is happy-go-lucky and you have a lot in common with Fletcher and Fletcher finds you adorable and he finds you interesting factoids adorable."

"Yeah, you're right Chyna." I said. "Although Fletcher and I pretended to date and we almost kissed."

"That was because you and Fletcher were coming up with an idea of backpack that massages your back while you're wearing it and you two kept me out of the loop." Chyna laughed.

"Well, that's because me and Fletch- I mean Fletcher and I were afraid of mixing friendship with business." I said. "But I was almost close to kissing Fletcher when you were about to take a pictures of us."

"That's because you two are my favorite lovebirds." Said Chyna.

"Yeah." I said giggling. "I really love Fletcher, if I told Fletcher that Graham kissed me he'll get mad and he'll never speak to me again. I'll pretend that the kiss never happened."

"You and Fletcher are perfect for each other." Said Chyna.

"Thanks Chyna." I said as I hugged Chyna.

"Looks like it getting late, I guess I should get going." Said Chyna as she looked at her watch.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Olive." Chyna said.

"Bye Chyna." I said. "Thanks for helping me out here."

"You're welcome." Chyna said. Chyna and I hugged and she left my house. I sat down on my bed thinking about what Chyna was trying to tell me about Graham.

**(Flashback)**

Chyna: (Singing) _If you break up I'll you ice cream and tissues but I'm telling you that dude got some serious issues. _So, what'd you think?

Olive: Not bad but have you considered adding hand claps? (Smiles at Chyna)

Chyna: Listen Olive, forget about the song. We need to talk.

Olive: About what?

Chyna: About Graham.

Olive: I know what this is about, you have a problem with me dating him.

Chyna: Well yes.

Olive: You want us to break up?

Chyna: Yes.

Olive: So you can swoop in and take him for yourself!

Chyna: What? No, no, no, no.

Olive: Don't deny it Chyna, you just wrote a whole song about how great he is!

Chyna: Wow, you really did not listen to the lyrics!

Olive: Just admit it Chyna, you like him!

Chyna: No I don't like him I hate him!

Olive: You hate my boyfriend?

Chyna: No. I don't even know why I said that of course I don't hate your boyfriend.

Fletcher: (Whispers) How's it going Chyna? Did you tell Olive that we hate her boyfriend yet?

**(End Flashback)**

Yeah Chyna was right about Graham, he has some serious issues. But something else played out in my head after my argument with Chyna about Graham.

**(Flashback)**

Graham: What's wrong my adorable strawberry?

Olive: It's Chyna. She told me that she doesn't like you.

Graham: Why would she say that? I'm a nice guy and I really care about you a lot.

Olive: I know Graham. I can't believe that she would say that to me. I thought she was my friend.

Graham: Olive, there's something I wanted to do and I felt like doing it when I first met you.

Olive: What is it Graham?

(Graham move in and holds Olive in his arms and looks into her sea-blue eyes, Graham kisses Olive on her lips.)

Olive: Wow Graham. That was, that felt nice. (Starts to blush)

Graham: Yeah it was. (Laces his fingers with Olive's) I love you Olivia Daphne Doyle.

Olive: I love you too Graham Gordon Sutton.

**(End Flashback)**

I remembered my first kiss with Graham. It felt nice and romantic. I also remembered the time he told me that he loved me. That is a special moment not to forget. But I also remembered another special moment, when Fletcher kissed me and I told him that I love him. Chyna is right, Fletcher and I are meant to be together or should I be with Graham. I can't be in love with two people. Oh man, this is just like that episode of _One Life To Live _where Todd is in love with Blair and Blair is in love with Tomas, I'm Blair in this situation, Graham is Todd and Fletcher is Tomas. Oh god, my life is like one big soap opera.

**So, what do you think about the chapter? I also made my own deleted scene from the episode **_**restaurANTeur**_** and I don't know what Graham's middle and last name is so I came up with the middle name Gordon as in Chef Gordon Ramsay and Sutton as in Chef Andrew Sutton. Stay tuned for next chapter. Don't forget to review (no bad reviews) and if you have any requests just leave it on the review. Toodles! **


	6. Chapter 6 Olive's Dream

**Boy Trouble**

**Thanks for all the reviews that you wrote it really inspired me to continue to write this story. So as a special treat, I bring you chapter six. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter Six**

**Olive's Dream**

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Later on that night I laid in bed sleeping, having sweet pleasant dreams. But I couldn't sleep. I keep tossing and turning in bed dreaming about two special guys. In the dream, I was in the A.N.T. Farm with Fletcher, I walk towards him and I see him painting a picture of someone. Oh god, I hope he's not painting a picture of Chyna.

"Hey Fletchie, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm painting a picture of someone special." Said Fletcher.

"Who's that special someone?" I asked as I twirled my blonde hair.

"It's a picture of you, my lovely brainiac." Said Fletcher. I started to blush as he told me that he painted a picture of me. It looked really beautiful and it looks like he got my criminally high cheekbones perfect. I always thought that my cheekbones are adorable. I also find Fletcher's painting wonderful and exquisite, and I also find Fletcher handsome. I was attracted to Fletcher ever since we worked on the massaging backpack and I also find his animated show _Antics_ hilarious. I really enjoyed the Pimento character, I thought I was mad at Fletcher for making fun of me but I find it adorable but he found another way to make the show funny. I just want to go up to Fletcher, hold his hand and kiss him. I also want to run my fingers in his short brown hair.

"I love you, Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby." I said

"I love you too, Olivia Daphne Doyle." Fletcher said as I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I can see myself with Fletcher, I can see ourselves together for a long time. Also in the dream I see me and Fletcher in a fancy restaurant.

"Olive, we've been together for a long time and I knew that you were the one for me. What I'm trying to say is, Olivia Daphne Doyle will you marry me?" He asked. I felt my heart beating fast and a tear coming down my eye.

"Yes. Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby, I will marry you." I said. Fletcher smiled and hugged me. I am going to be Olive Daphne Doyle-Quimby and Fletcher is my loving husband. Then in the dream, I also see us with a baby girl and we named her Iris Rose Quimby. I want to be with Fletcher for a long time, but then I had another dream about Graham. I was in IHOW with Graham, no one was in the restaurant it was just the two of us. He was teaching me how to make beef wellington. I was getting pretty good at cooking.

"You're good, pretty eyes." Said Graham. I blushed after Graham called me "pretty eyes".

"Why thank you, Graham." I said smiling.

"Wait, don't forget the olive oil, Olive." Graham said.

"Okay sweetie. " I said. After I added the olive oil in the pan, I feel Graham's arms wrapped around my waist and I feel Graham's lips on my cheek as he start to place soft kisses on my cheek. Then, he slowly turned me around facing him as he placed his lips on mine. He was a better kisser than Fletcher. I felt Graham's tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance as I let him in feeling the taste of his tongue on mine. We were both in a heated make-out session. Things were started to get really hot and heavy until I heard my alarm ringing. I woke up after my dream about Fletcher and Graham. I am confused here. I am torn between two guys that I really like, I don't know who to choose. Who should I be with I mean I can't date two guys. I really like Fletcher, we've been friends since kindergarten and now we're both in love with each other, but I dated Graham before Fletcher and I always love Graham's food puns.

**(Flashback)**

Olive: Come on, Graham. We're leaving.

Graham: Okay, lettuce get out of here.

Olive: (Laughs) "Lettuce get out of here". Priceless!

Chyna: That was my pun! You said you didn't get it!

Olive: It's all in the delivery!

**(End Flashback)**

Oh boy, my love life is getting really complicated.

**So what do you think? Who do you want Olive to be with, Fletcher or Graham? Plus I'll be taking any requests for another pairing from **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**or a different show. Don't forget to review. See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7 Olive's Decision

**Boy Trouble**

**Hello readers, I'm bringing you chapter seven of **_**Boy Trouble**_** and this is the last chapter of the story. Who will Olive pick, Fletcher or Graham? We'll find out today.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Olive's Decision**

**Olive's P.O.V.**

After having that dream about Fletcher and Graham, my brain kept racking up all those thoughts about Fletcher and Graham. I got up from bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower. After I took a shower, I did my hair to make it perfect, I picked out the perfect outfit to wear. I picked out my rainbow colored cardigan, my teal short-sleeved shirt, my polka dot skinny jeans, and my lime-green converse low-tops. I brushed my teeth starting at the lower right quadrant and so forth. I put on my cherry flavored lip gloss on my lips and mascara on my eyes and I also sprayed some lavender scented perfume. I walked downstairs to eat some breakfast before I leave for school, I poured some Rice Krispies Treats cereal in my bowl and some 1% low-fat milk and started eating. I hear footsteps coming from the other room, I look back and I see my dad.

"Morning Olive." Said my father.

"Morning dad." I said as I ate my cereal. My dad poured some coffee in his coffe cup and sat down next to me while he was reading the news section in today's newspaper.

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" Asked dad.

"Nothing dad." I lied. "Well, I have a little problem. I have this friend who's in this situation where she likes two boys but she doesn't know who to choose, you know what it's me."

"Who is this boy that you like?" Asked my father.

"It's Fletcher." I said

"Fletcher Quimby!" Said my father. He was surprised to hear Fletcher's name coming out of my mouth. "I really like Fletcher, he's a nice kid."

"Well, actually dad Fletcher's my boyfriend now." I said.

"He's your boyfriend now?" He asked. "I thought you were with that fella from IHOW what's his name Chip, Kip, Skip?"

"Graham." I said.

"Graham, oh yeah." Said my father. "What happened between you and Graham?"

"Well, Graham broke up with me because I flew off the handle because Fletcher and I argued about grammar." I said. My dad looked surprised.

"That's how me and your mother met, she used incorrect grammar and we both argued about it. She apologized and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. We were together for a long time and I asked her to marry me." My dad said. Wow mom and dad were just like me and Fletch, I mean Fletcher and I.

"Yesterday, Graham talked to me and he apologized about breaking up with me and he said he wants me to give him another chance and he said he still loved me. Later on that day, he yelled at Fletcher and told him to stay away from me. I went into the A.N.T. Farm to confront him, I yelled at him and he kissed me." I said.

"Graham kissed you?" Dad asked.

"Yes, and now I'm torn between Fletcher and Graham." I said.

"Well looks like you're caught in a love triangle." My dad said. "Interesting factoid about love triangles, love triangles have been known to lead to murder or suicide committed by the actual or perceived rejected lover. Love triangles are inherently unstable…"

"Ok daddy, that's enough." I said as I interrupted him. "What should I do dad, I can't date two boys at the same time I can only date one that I really like."

"Well Olive, looks like you have to go with your heart and choose the one that is best for you. Choose the one that you want to be with for your whole life." My dad said.

"Thanks for the advice, dad." I said. I looked at my watch and I saw what time it is. "I gotta go dad, it's time for me to go to school."

"Okay, I love you sweetheart. Have a good day at school." Dad said.

"Okay dad, I love you too." I said as I gave my father a kiss and a hug and I left out of the house. I started to walk to school thinking about what my father said to me and giving me advice. Maybe Fletcher is the one for me. I want to be with Fletcher for a long time. As I arrived at school, I walked towards my locker and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and I see Graham.

"Hey Olive." Said Graham.

"Hey Graham." I said.

"Look Olive, I know that you're upset about yesterday and about the kiss I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for yelling at Fletcher. I don't want to get in the middle between you two, I didn't know that you two were dating." Graham said as he apologized to me.

"I accept your apology Graham." I said.

"I hope we can be just friends." Said Graham. "If that's okay?"

"Sure, that's okay." I said as I gave Graham a hug. While I gave Graham a hug, I also gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek until I see a boy wearing a blue t-shirt with colorful designs, yellow skinny jeans and colorful sneakers and short brown hair. I see Fletcher with a sad look on his face.

"Fletcher, it's not what you think." I tried to explain to him.

"So you like Graham better than me? That's okay I understand." Said Fletcher. "I got to go." Fletcher looked really sad when he saw me hugging Graham.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

As I walked into the A.N.T. Farm, I felt heartbroken and upset at Olive. She chooses Graham over me. I thought she loved me. I felt a sudden heat of anger trying to rise out of me as I punched one of my paintings.

"Whoa, take it easy Fletcher." Said Chyna. I turned around and I looked at her.

"Hey Chyna." I said as I walked towards the couch and proceeded to sit down.

"What's wrong, why the sudden temper tantrum?" Asked Chyna.

"It's Olive. I'm mad at her, she still loves Graham. I saw her in the hallway with him and she gave him a hug and a kiss." I said.

"Look Fletcher, she doesn't love Graham she still loves you." Chyna said. "I spoke to Graham about Olive and he told me that he kissed her yesterday."

"GRAHAM DID WHAT?!" I yelled. I was shocked to hear what that psycho did to Olive. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he thought that she still loves him and he said he didn't want to come in between you two. Believe me Fletcher, she was afraid to tell you because she thought that you would hurt Graham and never speak to Olive again. She loves you so much and she wants to be with you for a long time." Said Chyna. After I spoke to Chyna, I see Olive standing right by the doorway. Chyna looks back and sees her and turns to me. "I'll leave you two alone."

After Chyna left the room, Olive started to walk towards me and sat down next to me.

"Hey." Olive says.

"Hi." I said looking down at my shoes.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened in the hallway. It was innocent. Graham apologized about what happened yesterday. I wanted to tell you about what he did but I was afraid…"

"Olive I know." I said as I moved closer to her. "You could've told me about what Graham did and I would not hurt him. If Angus put the moves on you I would definitely hurt him."

Olive laughed about what I said. She placed her hand on top of my hand as we started to hold hands.

"Graham told me that he was sorry for yelling at you and telling you to stay away from me and he said he didn't want to get in between you two." Said Olive. "You're the one I want to be with for a long time."

"I want to be with you for a long time too." I said as I moved in closer.

"I love you Fletcher. You're the one for me." Olive said. We were nose to nose to each other until my lips crashed onto her lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck as Olive let out a small moan. I felt her fingers running through my brown hair. I can smell her lavender-scented perfume and I can taste the cherry lip gloss on her lips. I ran my tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. Our tongues started to touch as we ended up French kissing, the feeling of Olive's tongue on mine was the best feeling of my life. After we finished kissing, I laced my fingers with Olive's and Olive laid her head on my chest.

"I'm glad I chose you." Said Olive.

"I'm glad that I'm with you." I said. "I love you Olive Daphne Doyle."

"I love you too, Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby." Olive said.

**So that's it for **_**Boy Trouble**_**, I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I might write another Folive story or I might to another pairing on the same show or from a different show. If you want me to do another pairing from the same show or a different show, make sure to tell me on the reviews. Plus, are you excited about season three of **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**because I really excited about the new season. Don't forget to review and I also take requests so don't forget to tell me on the reviews. Thanks for reading and I will see you guys later. So long **


End file.
